Addiction
by rickiss
Summary: Il existe entre Harry et Draco un lien particulier, fait de soumission et domination, de pouvoir et d'attraction... Mais en ont-ils vraiment conscience ?
1. Emprise

Bonjour,

Oui, je sais, quelle idée de commencer une nouvelle fic alors que j'ai tant d'autres choses en cours ! Mais celle-ci ne sera qu'en deux parties, elle sera vite finie. Et puis, j'étais inspirée, et l'inspiration, ça ne se laisse pas passer, alors …

Avant toute chose, je vous recommande vivement la fic « Poison » de Samaeltwigg : cette fic (également en deux parties) est vraiment absolument renversante ! Elle m'a scotchée, j'en suis restée bluffée … Et si vous ne connaissez pas l'auteur, ça sera un beau moyen de la découvrir (vous ne le regretterez pas).

Si je vous parle de cette fic, c'est que ma songfic est basée sur la même chanson qu'elle a utilisé (bien qu'on ait pas écouté la même version, lol), et que j'ai été très inspirée, ou plutôt influencée par son écrit. En fait, je suis tombée par hasard sur la chanson, et ça m'a inspirée. Puis je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait utilisé cette même chanson dans sa si sublime fic.

J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ma propre version, parce qu'il fallait me détacher de son texte. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, mais peut-être peut-on y voir un hommage à la fic de Sam, justement.

Une 2ème partie est prévue, qui ne devrait pas tarder. En attendant, j'espère que ce 1er texte vous plaira.

**Rating** : T.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la chanson (paroles en gras) est à l'origine d'Alice Cooper, mais j'ai écrit en écoutant la version de Groove Coverage (si vous voulez l'entendre, tapez « Your venom, Harry/Draco » dans Youtube, vous tomberez sur un superbe clip HP, réalisé avec brio ! Il m'a beaucoup inspiré également pour cette fic).

**Note** : texte : POV Draco. Chanson : POV Harry.

**Dédicace** : Sam, ma puce adorée, je te dédie ce texte. Comme je disais plus haut, prends-le comme un hommage à l'extraordinaire fic que tu as écrite, vraiment ! Je crois que ta version m'a vraiment imprégnée, et même si j'ai pu écrire quelque chose de sensiblement différent, ton écrit m'a influencée … En tout cas, je voulais, à travers ce « cadeau » te (re)dire combien tu es une personne adorable, attachante, que j'ai gagné à connaître : ) Je suis très heureuse de te compter parmi mes amies, et je ne dirais qu'une chose … à quand le grand voyage ? Pleins de bisous pour toi !

* * *

**Addiction**

**Partie I – Emprise**

C'est en haut de la tour d'Astronomie que je t'ai croisé. Il est tard, tu es venu fuir tes cauchemars trop noirs, ou ta trop grande solitude, sans doute. Moi, moi je suis juste là, après avoir laissé des bras vides, un corps pantelant, une âme énamourée … en vain.

Je l'aurais oublié demain.

« Malefoy ? »

Ton regard, si surpris. Et oui, moi aussi je peux vouloir sortir la nuit, comme toi.

Tu n'es pas le seul ici. Tu n'es pas le roi.

« Potter. »

Mon ton railleur t'a encore déstabilisé. Mais par merlin, Potter, il serait temps que tu grandisses. Que tu te blindes, un peu.

Un bruit, dans la salle d'astronomie, te fait sursauter. Je suis ton regard, puis te fixe de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu t'effraies d'un si petit bruit ? » Je ricane doucement. Ne troublons pas la quiétude de cette nuit, et même si nous devons une fois de plus en venir aux mains, faisons-le en silence, cette fois.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Ta voix, plus basse qu'un souffle. C'est de l'inquiétude que je lis en toi ? Ou autre chose ?

« C'est possible … » Je reste évasif, juste pour m'amuser un peu. Pour voir quelle sera ta réaction.

**Your cruel device**

Tes yeux vont et viennent de la porte que j'ai refermée derrière moi, à mon visage, à demi caché par la lune qu'un nuage vient de couvrir partiellement.

Tu reprends, d'un ton un peu hésitant, comme si tu n'avais pas vraiment le droit de poser cette question : « Tu étais … avec ? »

C'est vrai, tu n'as pas le droit de poser cette question. Non pas que je refuse de te répondre, c'est juste que ça ne compte pas. Vraiment pas, Potter …

Je descends quelques marches et m'arrête juste à ta hauteur. Tu recules d'un pas. Ca va, je ne vais pas te manger, calme-toi. Mais mon sourire ne doit pas te rassurer en cet instant. C'est souvent le cas quand je te souris, je crois.

**Your blood like ice**

C'est en posant ma main sur ton épaule que je t'ai senti frémir, mais c'est en approchant ma bouche de ton oreille que je t'ai vu trembler.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux, Potter … »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, que je t'ai soufflée à ce moment-là. Parce que je le sais bien, ce que tu ressens. Tu n'es pas le premier regard troublé et haineux que je croise, pas le premier corps tenté et troublé que je laisse aux abois.

**One look could kill**

Tu baisses la tête, détourne le regard. Je crois que j'ai gagné.

**My pain your thrill**

Une fois de plus, j'ai touché en plein cœur, une fois de plus je t'ai blessé. Pauvre petite créature sans défense ! Tu t'es encore fait piéger par la nuit … Mais comment fais-tu pour si bien me tenir tête en journée ? C'est parce que tes amis sont là, c'est ça ? Là, tu es juste seul … et perdu. Désemparé. Tu te demandes ce qui va t'arriver, et si quelqu'un viendra te sauver, cette fois …

Moi je ne crois pas.

« On se sentait seul, Potter ? »

Tu dardes tes prunelles vers moi, étonné, et … en colère, on dirait. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter ! Je risque d'aimer ça …

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Je hausse les épaules, esquisse un petit sourire qui se veut innocent -même si je sais que tu n'es pas dupe :

« Je ne sais pas … C'est juste qu'en général, quand on monte jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie la nuit, c'est rarement pour venir regarder les étoiles … »

Tu ne réponds rien, et pendant un moment je pense avoir été trop loin. Ai-je froissé ta susceptibilité ? Heurté tes chastes pensées ? Allons, allons, Saint Potter, pas de cette mascarade entre nous, veux-tu ...

« C'est ce que tu y es venu faire, toi ? »

Oh oh, le petit Potty a du répondant ! Bravo, j'adore ça, tu sais ! J'avoue même que sur ce coup-là, tu m'as pris de court … Je ne te pensais même pas capable de poser la question. Mais ton regard qui se détourne, tes poings qui se serrent … ça, ça respire ma victoire à plein nez !

**I wanna love you ...**

« Oui, en effet. »

Tes prunelles s'agrandissent, puis tu te mords la lèvre. Mmh, ce spectacle a toujours quelque chose de grisant, vraiment. Te voir souffrir, comme ça, en silence, honnêtement, qu'y a-t-il de plus jouissif ? Parce que là, tu as vraiment l'air d'être en train de souffrir …

Mais enfin, si tu ne voulais pas entendre ma réponse, il ne fallait pas poser la question !

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Je continue, j'enfonce le clou. J'aime t'enfoncer, tu sais, Potter ?

**... but I better not touch**

Tu serres encore plus fort les poings, et je me recule encore d'un pas pour mieux te voir. Tes prunelles vertes remontent lentement jusqu'à mon visage, et j'y lis cette fois une réelle colère. Allons, qu'est-ce que tu vas oser me dire, maintenant ?

Ta bouche s'ouvre, lentement, et murmure cette question, sur un ton si dur, si jouissif :

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir, ce soir ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai ! J'avais totalement oublié … »

Tu es surpris, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Et là, je te vois hésiter, ta colère flanche dans ton regard toujours si transparent. Tu aimerais croire, n'est-ce pas, que j'ai juste oublié notre rendez-vous ? Tu aimerais croire que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que je parais l'être ?

Je te souris doucement, et te prends la main. Tu te laisses faire, tu ne me repousses pas. Ne me reproches plus rien. Ca y est, j'ai encore gagné, je crois. J'ai remporté cette autre manche, de ce genre de match que nous ne jouons que le soir ...**I wanna hold you ...**

Je t'entraîne alors loin de cette tour, loin de cette porte derrière laquelle j'ai laissé une autre personne fourbue par ces instants de corps-à-corps aussi enfiévrés qu'inutiles. Mon seul but, ma seule réjouissance, c'était de te voir monter jusque-là pour constater que je ne t'attendais pas.

Je ne te laisserais jamais gagner, Potter ! Je ne te laisserais jamais me dominer, croire que tu peux avoir le dessus. Parce que, quoiqu'il arrive, c'est moi qui tire les ficelles, Potter …

**... but my senses tell me to stop**

Nous arrivons rapidement au niveau des salles de classe du deuxième étage. Pendant tout ce temps où je t'ai entraîné, presque en courant, dans les dédales du château, tu n'as pas dit un mot. Je t'ai senti docile … soumis ?

Ne me donne pas cette victoire trop vite, s'il-te-plaît. J'aimerais jouir d'une domination que j'aurais gagnée sur toi, après un lourd combat. Toi qui te rebelles tant contre moi en journée, te voilà chaton bien sage dès que vient le soir …

Je te pousse sans ménagement dans une des salles désertes, et referme la porte derrière nous. Pas à clé. Laissons-nous le risque d'être surpris, jouons encore un peu avec mes désirs exhibitionnistes, tu veux bien ? Mais même si tu ne veux pas, ça ne change rien, tu sais.

J'impose les règles du jeu, comme toujours. Toi tu me suivras, ou alors disparais de ma vue. Si je ne peux pas jouer avec toi, tu n'as aucun intérêt pour moi. Aucun.

Mais tu es là, tu restes. Me fixant d'un air un peu perdu, tellement troublé. Ton souffle est saccadé, comme le mien. Cette course nocturne nous a achevé, mais je rêve de t'entendre bientôt pousser d'autres soupirs, d'un autre genre …

**I wanna kiss you ...**

Je plonge mon regard dans le tien, seule la lumière diffuse d'une bougie oubliée là vient jouer sur nos visages. Tout est calme, tu es à moi. Personne ne viendra te sauver cette fois. Personne ne sera là pour nous séparer l'un de l'autre … et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper de ma toile.

Je fais un pas vers toi et te voit sursauter. Merci, tu flattes mon ego par la crainte dont tu fais preuve à mon égard, mais ne me vexe pas non plus.

Mais non, tu ne fuis pas. Tu me crains mais ne veux pas partir.

**... but I want it too much**

Oui, je crois bien que j'ai encore gagné, Potter. Manche après manche, je te domine, je te soumets. Tu vas plier devant moi, et je me régalerais de la peur que je lis dans tes yeux, des tremblements de tous tes membres, de ta soumission, passive et sans compromis.

« Tu trembles ? » Ma voix a juste ce qu'il faut d'ironie pour te blesser. « Tu peux partir si tu veux, je ne te retiendrais pas. » Juste ce qu'il faut de froideur pour te rejeter. « Mais ce serait dommage, crois-moi … » Juste ce qu'il faut de sous-entendus pour t'attirer.

« Je … » Tu sembles hésiter, détournes le regard. Oui, Harry, dis-moi … Dis-moi ce qui te trouble, te dérange … Dis.

Tu te mords la lèvre, et mon regard est soudain captivé par tes dents venant s'écraser sans bruit sur ta lèvre, qui rougit, se gonfle.

En trois pas, je suis devant toi, tu sursautes de nouveau, ouvres de grands yeux. Mes mains viennent se poser de part et d'autres de ta tête, sur le battant en bois de la porte. Tu me fixes, indécis, perplexe. Apeuré.

Potter, là, je ne peux pas attendre ta réponse ; je peux même te dire que je m'en fous ! Seul compte mon désir, et là, il me dicte de dévorer tes lèvres, de faire mienne ta bouche entrouverte. Je me penche, capture ton souffle, frôle l'humidité de ta langue de la mienne …

**  
I wanna taste you ...**

... et je t'embrasse, enfin. Je t'ai vaincu.

**... but your lips are venomous poison**

N'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vaincu ...

**  
You're poison running through my veins**

Nos souffles se mêlent, nos langues se cherchent, nos mains viennent agripper l'autre ... Harry, je te tiens, et ne te lâcherais pas. Ne te lâcherais plus. Cette nuit encore, tu seras à moi.

Que tu le veuilles ou non.

**You're poison ...**

Tu te recules un moment, je reprends ma respiration un instant. Mes yeux sont troubles, les tiens se ferment …

« Encore … » réclame l'un de nous deux. Et nous reprenons ce ballet fiévreux, cette lutte délicieusement troublante. Nous nous empoignons, nous débattons presque à trop vouloir nous rapprocher, à trop chercher à se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

**... I don't wanna break these chains**

« Draco … »

« Tais-toi. » Je t'en prie, tais-toi, ne viens rien briser de ce moment. Ne viens rien nous enlever d'un mot de trop …

« Draco, attends … »

« Non. » Non, je ne t'écouterais pas, je ne patienterais pas à attendre que tu changes raisonnablement d'avis. Ma tête se niche dans ton cou, venant griffer ta peau de mes dents, venant goûter le sel de ta sueur. Non, je ne t'écouterais pas, Harry.

« Draco … Mmph …»

**Your mouth so hot  
**

Voilà, un autre baiser devrait te faire taire, Potter ! Tu fermes de nouveau les yeux, renonçant à comprendre, abandonnant les mots pour mieux me laisser te dévorer. Ce que tu peux être long à comprendre, parfois ! Quand je te dis de te taire, tu te tais ! Compris ?

Je me recule un moment, savourant ma victoire : tu es appuyé contre la porte, troublé et les sens en émoi. On dirait que tu es près de t'écrouler, et s'il n'y avait pas cet appui derrière toi, tu le ferais sans doute. Le vert de tes yeux vacille, se trouble encore un peu, quand ma main vient lentement effleurer ton bras, ton épaule, ta joue … s'échouer dans tes cheveux … venir se glisser dans ta bouche, toujours entrouverte …

**  
Your web I'm caught**

Potter, Potter, Potter, quel délice, quelle jouissance de te voir ainsi à ma merci … Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pourtant : un baiser, une caresse, un soupir, un regard. Et te voilà à moi, conquis et soumis. Et te voilà à ma merci, faible et impatient …

« Déshabille-toi. » Ca a sonné comme un ordre dans ma bouche, mais ça résonne comme une caresse à ton oreille, une caresse sensuelle et impérieuse. Je te vois frémir quand ces mots claquent dans l'air, mais ce n'est pas de la peur cette fois.

Et quand tu ôtes lentement tes vêtements, sans me quitter du regard, je lis en toi tant de désir, de questionnements, d'hésitations et d'impatience … Tu ne sais pas bien ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien moi non plus, je crois. Mais ça, je ne te le dirais pas.

« Déshabille-moi … » Ca a sonné comme un souffle d'air entre mes lèvres, et ça résonne en toi comme une prière, une supplique que je ne t'aurais jamais faite … si je n'avais pas eu envie de te faire croire que toi aussi, tu peux avoir le dessus sur moi.

Tu t'exécutes, maladroit et un peu incertain, mais empli aussi de cette volonté de me satisfaire. Comme si tu pouvais réellement me combler ! Mais tu peux toujours apaiser ce vide en moi, un moment, Potter … Ca oui, sans doute. Amuse-moi encore un peu, à tes dépends, et je te remercierais … peut-être !

**  
Your skin so wet**

Ta main effleure du bout des doigts ma peau nue, comme si tu touchais à un tabou, trop sacré pour être seulement fantasmé. J'aime l'idée d'être ton tabou, ton interdit, Harry …

Tes yeux, rivés sur mon torse, m'en oublient presque. Tu sembles parti dans un ailleurs où même moi je n'ai pas ma place. J'enrage de ça ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tant que je suis là, c'est moi le roi, tu ne m'oublieras pas, sale petit arrogant ...

Ma main vient durement enserrer ton poignet.

« Aïe … »

« A genoux, Potter. » Mon ton est cette fois véritablement dur, et je vois dans tes prunelles se ranimer cette flamme de colère que tu me destines si souvent en journée.

« Et puis quoi encore, Malefoy ! » Oh oh oh, tu oses me répondre sur ce ton ? Qu'y a-t-il, Potter, on n'est pas content du petit traitement qu'on subit là …

« Il ne fallait pas venir si tu ne le voulais pas … »

Ton regard se fait plus dur, même si je crois bien l'avoir vu flancher une seconde. Qu'y ais-je vu ? De la tristesse ? Tu me ferais ce plaisir là, vraiment ?

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix … »

Je relâche ton poignet. A mon tour de te lancer un regard dur. Tu te trompes, tu m'insultes là, de cette façon qui n'est pas permise, même entre deux ennemis. Surtout entre deux ennemis.

« On a toujours le choix, Potter … »

**  
Black lace on sweat**

Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, alors on sera deux à y jouer. Je te tourne le dos, et me rhabille, lentement, détaché. Comme si tu n'existais pas. Tu n'existes d'ailleurs pas, pour moi … Tu n'as jamais existé.

« Draco ? » Ton ton est interrogateur, surpris … triste ? Tu as des remords peut-être ? Trop tard ! Je veux bien jouer, mais tant qu'on joue avec mes règles … Il ne faut pas me prendre pour un crétin, non plus.

« Oui, Potter ? » Je te réponds comme j'aurais répondu à n'importe qui. Comme si tu ne comptais pas plus qu'un autre à mes yeux, comme si tu n'étais pas différent d'eux. Pauvre petite chose, voilà tes yeux qui se voilent, de tristesse cette fois. Oui, de tristesse, je ne me trompe pas.

**  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins**

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Je suis agacé, c'est vrai. Du moins, c'est ce que je veux te faire croire, afin que tu abrèges et me laisses en paix.

Parce qu'au fond, je sais très bien de quoi tu parles …

Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai fait venir ce soir, pour ensuite te jeter ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue à jouer à ce petit jeu pour en changer les règles quand le jour revient ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je te fais l'amour le soir pour mieux te faire la guerre le jour ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas repoussé avant ? »

Quoi ? Tu m'as encore surpris, petit Gryffondor, je ne m'attendais pas à ça : qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

**  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

Tu te relèves et te rhabilles aussi. Je rêve, ou tu adoptes le même air indifférent que moi ? Tu t'améliores, Potter, si tu arrives à te hisser à mon niveau, à présent …

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais ouvert les bras, Potter … » j'ajoute un petit sourire à cette réplique, histoire de t'enfoncer encore plus.

Mais je le perds bien vite …

Ton regard se plante, sombre, dans le mien, surpris : « C'est ça ! Tu me baises et tu oses me dire que tu ne m'ouvres pas tes bras … Tu es vraiment le sale petit con que tu feints d'être en journée, Malefoy … Et finalement ce rôle là, c'est bien celui qui te va le mieux ! Alors oui, franchement, si c'était pour en arriver à ça, tu aurais pu me laisser bien avant … »

Je ris, mais ça sonne faux.

« Oh, pardon si j'ai blessé sa Majesté Saint Potter ! Mais je ne crois pas que je t'ai à un quelconque moment trompé sur mes intentions … »

Tu me fixes, et ça fait mal. Tu es vraiment en colère cette fois. Et ce n'est plus un jeu. On est sortis du jeu, là … Arrête, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer …

**  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin**

Je te pose une main sur l'épaule quand tu fais mine de partir, mais tu me repousses avec violence. Oh, calme-toi ! Tu n'es pas le roi ici, alors tes caprices et tes sales sautes d'humeur de gonzesse, tu te les gardes … Merlin, j'en deviens vulgaire … Potter, tu déteints sur moi, on dirait, et ce n'est pas un bien, crois-moi …

Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas te calmer, tentons autre chose …

« Pardon … » Ma tête est baissée, comme en une supplique sincère et confondue en remords. C'est surtout que si je relevais la tête en cet instant, je ne pourrais pas me retenir d'éclater de rire. Parce que l'expression que tu affiches sûrement à ce moment doit être à hurler de rire !

Tu es toujours là, sur le seuil. Tu ne pars pas. Je ne sens pas moins de colère en toi, mais tu as renoncé à partir. C'est déjà ça. Je me glisse alors lentement dans tes bras, te serre doucement contre moi, te murmure dans un souffle pour la deuxième fois ce mot auquel je ne crois pas :

« Pardon … »

**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
**

« D'accord. »

**  
You're poison running through my veins**

Merlin, mon petit Potter, comme il est facile de te faire flancher ! Ta volonté ne tient vraiment à rien, mon pauvre …

Je souris, j'ai encore gagné, je crois bien. Tu es si facile à berner.

**  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

Tes bras m'entourent, m'enlacent, et tu soupires alors que tu poses ta tête sur mon épaule.

**Running deep inside my veins**

J'ai encore gagné une manche.

**  
Poison burning deep inside my veins**

Le jeu peut reprendre.

**  
One look could kill**

Je relève la tête vers toi, mon visage recomposé, mon masque de nouveau enfilé. J'ai l'air dur, mais j'arrive à te faire sentir qu'il y a autre chose en-dessous, que toi seul peux réveiller.

Tu mords à l'hameçon, ma jolie proie. Comme toujours, te voilà prisonnier, et je m'en réjouis. Mais bien sûr, je ne te le montre pas. Je te laisse croire ce que tu as envie : et comme en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, mes yeux viennent capturer les tiens, leur posant comme en défi une question :

Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

Tu rejettes ta tête en arrière, confus. Oui, je sais : tu es de nouveau pris au piège. A toi de voir si tu veux continuer à jouer, à ce jeu maudit où je m'amuse à brouiller les pistes. A ce jeu qui me fait te provoquer le jour pour que nous en venions aux mains, à nous faire mal. Ce jeu qui me fait te séduire la nuit pour que nous en venions aux corps-à-corps, à nous faire jouir.

As-tu encore envie d'être mon partenaire pour une autre partie à deux ? Veux-tu rejouer ce drôle de morceau à quatre mains que nous improvisons chaque soir, comme si c'était chaque fois la première fois ?

Tu me regardes, tu baisses les yeux. Et j'y lis : « Oui … j'en ai envie. », puis : « Fais de moi ce que tu veux. »

**  
My pain your thrill**

Mais comme toujours Potter, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Mais rassure-toi, je ferais comme si tout ça n'était là que pour te faire du bien. Comme si c'était vraiment toi que je voulais étreindre … atteindre.

I wanna love you ...

Et ma bouche rejoint la tienne, d'abord timidement, puis plus avidement ... Prends ça pour une rédemption, si c'est ce que tu as envie de croire.

Mes mains viennent caresser ton dos, lentement … Les tiennes hésitent, puis remontent sur mon torse pour déboutonner de nouveau ma chemise. Oui, abandonnons-nous encore à cette ivresse qui nous anime tous deux, sans qu'on sache bien quoi en faire.

Laisse-toi faire, oui, c'est ça, allonge-toi …

Laisse-moi venir, voilà, détends-toi …

Laisse-nous jouer, encore, même si ce n'est qu'une partie.

**... but I better not touch**

Tu fermes les yeux, comme pour ne pas me voir quand je te fais mien. Tu faisais souvent ça, au début, et puis tu avais arrêté. Tu recommences maintenant ? Trop de regrets, Harry ? Trop de ressentiments aussi, sans doute ...

Parfait, j'aime ça. Sens comme ça me fait jouir !

**  
I wanna hold you ...**

Tes poings restent rivés au sol, comme si tu me refusais une étreinte que je t'aurais imposée. Mais tu es consentant, Harry ! Je crois que c'est ça, au fond, qui te fait le plus mal …

Tandis que je savoure pleinement mon plaisir, volé entre tes bras, je te vois te mordre la lèvre. Ah, tu veux aussi te refuser le droit de gémir ou hurler ton plaisir ?

**... but my senses tell me to stop**

Fais comme tu veux, moi je ne me soucies pas de toi. Après tout, j'ai profité de ce moment, j'ai encore gagné cette partie. Si tu veux m'afficher aussi clairement ton échec, ta douleur et ton désespoir, je t'en prie. Ne te prive surtout pas.

Tu me fais encore bien plus plaisir que tu ne le crois, en faisant ça.

Mais ça aussi, au fond, tu le sais : tu le sais que j'aime te voir souffrir.

**  
I wanna kiss you ...**

Après avoir joui en toi, une fois de plus, je retombe doucement sur ton torse. Et c'est là, seulement là, que je sens ta main venir doucement caresser mes cheveux, collés sur mon front à cause de la sueur.

Je souris, satisfait de cette autre victoire remportée sur toi, mais les ténèbres me dissimulent à toi. Et je peux garder encore pour un moment l'apparence d'un homme capable de faiblesses, capable de se plier devant toi, pour un moment de douceur …

**... but I want it too much**

Qu'il est bon, Harry Potter, de jouer avec toi, de se jouer de toi ! Qu'il est bon de te leurrer encore et encore dans ce faux sentiment d'appartenance, de dépendance … Comment peux-tu croire, comment arrives-tu à te convaincre que j'ai besoin de toi ? Que j'attends avec impatience ces moments ? Que je les désire pour autre chose que l'unique plaisir de te posséder et de te dominer ?

Comment peux-tu être si aveugle ?

**  
I wanna taste you ... **

Tu soupires soudain, et c'est à ce moment que je relève la tête vers toi. Je te souris, simulant ce qu'il faut de tendresse pour t'arracher cet éclat de tristesse dans l'œil … Oui, le jour sera bientôt là, oui, nous allons nous séparer, pour jouer un autre rôle, pour se plonger dans un autre corps-à-corps …

Je souris encore, et tu me caresses de nouveau les cheveux. Ton visage est si mélancolique que ça en réveillerait presque mon désir ! Merlin, merci Potter … la partie jouée ce soir fut vraiment parfaite ! Juste ce qu'il faut de désir, de tromperie, de faux-semblant et d'éclats … si théâtral, si dramatique …

Tes doigts viennent caresser doucement mes lèvres, et je les embrasse tendrement.

**... but your lips are venomous poison**

Je suis un bon acteur, tu ne trouves pas ?

Tu es bon public, je dois te le concéder …

**  
You're poison running through my veins**

Une autre nuit s'achève, sur ta défaite. Un autre jour se lève, saluant ma victoire.

Une fois de plus j'aurais su te soumettre, te leurrer et te faire croire à des sentiments que je ne ressentais pas … Une fois de plus tu auras rampé, baissé la tête en soumission, me couronnant vainqueur.

« Malefoy ? »

Ne détourne pas le regard quand tu me parles. Même quand le jeu s'achève. Je veux encore savourer ta défaite.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux te pousser, s'il-te-plaît … »

**  
You're poison ...**

Si ça peut faire ton bonheur. Je me relève, et te laisse te relever. Indifférent, je te regarde te rhabiller. A aucun moment tes yeux ne croisent les miens. Qu'est-ce que je perçois en toi ? De la colère ? De la honte ? De la culpabilité ?

Autre chose ?

**... I don't wanna break these chains**

Sans un mot, sans un regard, tu ouvres la porte, et sors de la salle. Dans un petit bruit sourd, le battant se referme sur toi. Je suis seul, à présent.

Seul, à savourer ma victoire.

Je sais que demain, tu reviendras …**  
**


	2. Dépendance

Bonjour,

Voici la deuxième (et dernière) partie de cette fic. Autant je n'étais pas complètement satisfaite de la première partie, autant là je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Alors j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira !

L'un d'entre vous m'a fait remarqué après la première partie que ce texte pouvait se rapprocher sur certains points de ma songfic « Rien ne dure ». Je suis assez d'accord, il y a des ressemblances, mais je crois que c'est normal, ma vision des persos variant rarement d'un texte à l'autre. Mon but était toutefois de présenter les choses sous un angle nouveau (tout en reprenant des thèmes déjà travaillés), aussi j'espère avoir réussi a vous apporter quelque chose de plus sur ces deux persos …

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : ) Je vous souhaite en tout cas une très bonne lecture !

Ah oui, au fait, je ne l'avais pas précisé au chapitre précédent (ça devait me paraître évident, lol), mais le titre de la chanson utilisée était « Poison », tout simplement.

**Rating** : T.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la chanson « Every you every me » (paroles en gras) est à Placebo.

**Note** : texte : POV Harry. Chanson : POV Draco.

**Note spéciale à Titefeeric** : le dico me semble de mise là aussi.

* * *

**Addiction**

**Partie II – Dépendance**

Nous sommes assis de part et d'autre du couloir, chacun adossé à un mur. Tu baisses la tête, fixant le sol entre tes bras tendus, posés sur tes genoux relevés. Je suis assis en tailleur, bien droit, te dardant de mon regard noir.

Mais tu ne me vois pas.

C'est trop facile, ça, de faire comme si je n'existais pas, dès que ça t'arrange.

« Malefoy. »

Tu ne réponds pas, ne relèves pas la tête. Mais je sais que tu m'as entendu.

« Malefoy ! » J'insiste, tu vas bien finir par céder, après tout.

Mais tu restes de glace, ne bronchant pas. Quoique … je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir vu ton sourcil, d'habitude si hautain, sursauter.

« MALEFOY ! »

Ah, ça y est … Sa seigneurie daigne enfin me regarder. Ouh là, notre petit serpent affiche son air glacial et haineux. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ? Tu es toujours comme ça, Malefoy, alors si tu crois m'impressionner, tu te trompes …

« Potter … »

Ta voix est tout aussi froide que le masque que tu affiches. Mais il m'en faut bien plus pour me déstabiliser. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais … Je commence à te connaître, à force.

« Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps comme ça ? »

Oui, tu peux sourire. Je le sais bien que ma question t'a fait plaisir. Je ne dirais pas que c'était fait exprès … je ne le dirais pas.

Mais avant de te laisser trop te régaler de ce que tu as envie de prendre pour une preuve de faiblesse de ma part, je poursuis, réduisant à néant ton petit air supérieur …

« Parce que si tu as envie de jouer au plus con, à faire comme si de rien n'était, je te rassure tout de suite … tu as gagné ! »

Oh oui, parce que tu aimes ça, gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Tu relèves le menton d'un air fier, mais je sais que tu es vexé. J'ai touché en plein dans le mille, mon cher. Plus fort et plus directement qu'avec mes poings, tout à l'heure, hein ?

A cette pensée, je touche mon menton, encore douloureux, où un magnifique bleu doit être en train de s'étaler. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, encore une fois. Tout ça pour mieux m'embrasser et me caresser ce soir … Il y a vraiment de l'ironie dans tout ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

Une cruelle ironie.

**Sucker love is heaven sent**

Je soupire. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tout cela cesse ? »

Tu penches la tête sur le côté, comme si tu réfléchissais vraiment à ma question.

Menteur.

Et là, bien sûr, je te vois sourire, de ce petit sourire satisfait et cruel : « Non. »

Ben tiens, ça m'aurait étonné aussi ! Les coups peuvent pleuvoir avec violence, nos assauts se faire plus hargneux et moins jouissifs, et tu as toujours envie de continuer. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire arrêter ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Tu tends tes jambes devant toi, tu t'étires, comme le félin que tu n'as pas le droit d'être. Puis tes prunelles se posent sur moi, me caressent du regard, alors que les griffures et plaies qui s'étalent sur ton corps me rappellent avec force combien nous nous sommes haïs tout à l'heure encore.

« Je m'ennuierais tellement, si on ne pouvait plus jouer, toi et moi. »

« Tu appelles ça un jeu ! »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, Potter, le fait est là : je m'amuse avec toi. »

« A mes dépends, merci … »

« Un jeu ça se joue à deux, je te ferais remarquer. Tu es consentant dans tout ça, que je sache … »

Oui, merci bien, je le sais. Mes yeux se détournent, j'ai parfois tant de mal à continuer de te fixer. Tu me renvoies une image de toi que je déteste, et une image de moi que je hais encore plus … Mais oui, tu as raison, je suis consentant. Mais au nom de quoi ?

On se le demande.

Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait encore venir me chercher chaque matin, venir me trouver chaque nuit ? Je te fixe pour tenter de lire en toi une réponse, mais ton regard est juste froid …

Comme d'habitude. Et pourtant …

**You pucker up, our passion's spent**

Et pourtant, tu ne peux pas ne rien ressentir.

« A quoi tu joues, Malefoy ? »

Tes yeux se plissent, une lueur de malice s'y allume. Tu relèves de nouveau le menton, comme si tu me mettais au défi. Tu aimes joues, définitivement.

« Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? »

Je me relève, et tu me suis du regard, surpris, attendant de voir ce que je vais faire.

« Moi j'en ai marre de jouer. Alors tu peux m'oublier, maintenant. Ok ? »

Je fais quelques pas, mais ta voix me retient, plus sûrement que si ta main m'avait agrippé.

« Trop tard … »

Mes poings se serrent, mais je parie que ce geste ne t'effraie même pas. Tu les cherches bien, mes coups, chaque matin, tout comme moi je viens te trouver pour d'autres étreintes, chaque soir. Dans quelle histoire on s'est encore embarqués, toi et moi ?

Je me retourne lentement, et te lance un regard noir. Est-ce que comme ça, tu sens combien tout ça me pèse, combien tout ça commence à me faire horreur ?

Il faut croire que non. Tu me souris encore Malefoy, de ce sourire si assuré, qui se croit vainqueur, conquérant et dominant.

**My heart's a tart, your body's rent**

Tu es le seul à y croire.

Cette fois, c'est fini. Tu m'as usé jusqu'à la corde, m'a vidé de mes envies, même les plus malsaines et les inavouables. Je m'en vais, et si tu as envie de prendre ça pour une victoire, grand bien te fasse. Je m'en fiche !

« C'est ça, tu fuis, maintenant, Potter ? Quel courage, vraiment … » Ta voix me raille, mais vas-y, vas-y, ne te prive surtout pas. Si tu veux jouir de me voir partir, je t'en prie.

Ce sera bien la dernière victoire que tu pourras t'octroyer.

Je ne joue plus.

Et seul mon silence te répond, alors que je disparais au bout du couloir.

« Merde Potter ! Tu pourrais répondre, au moins ? Tu vas me laisser gagner comme ça, sans même te battre ? » Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que je perçois de l'hésitation dans ta voix, quand tu voudrais y mettre seulement de la provocation et de l'ironie ?

**My body's broken, yours is bent**

C'est cette fois ta main qui me rattrapera. Tes mots n'ont plus eu d'effet sur moi, et je suis sûr que ça, ça t'achève …

« Potter, attends … » Tu es essoufflé d'avoir couru. Je ne me retourne pas.

« Potter, regarde-moi. » Ta main se resserre sur mon poignet. Je ne te regarde pas.

« Potter … s'il-te-plaît. »

Là, c'est moi qui savoure ma victoire, si tu m'offres le privilège de me supplier.

Mes prunelles viennent percuter les tiennes.

Ta main n'a pas lâché mon bras, tes yeux sont rivés sur moi comme s'ils voulaient m'enchaîner.

« Malefoy. » Juste ce qu'il faut de froideur pour te blesser.

**Carve your name into my arm**

Et juste ce qu'il faut d'erreur de ma part pour croire que tu allais vraiment t'abaisser à me supplier. Cet éclat dans tes yeux : tu t'es encore bien joué de moi, c'est ça ?

**Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed**

Tu m'as encore dupé, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Et je vois ce sourire que tu tentes de dissimuler mais qui ne peut pas totalement se cacher. Pas complètement.

Parce que cette fois tu as eu vraiment peur. Que je ne me retourne pas.

'**Cause there's nothing else to do**

Alors, Malefoy, qui gagne et qui perd, à ce jeu de dupes ?

Qui, hein ?

**Every me and every you**

Nous sommes là, tous les deux, dans ce couloir, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nous toisant du regard, nous défiant de l'âme. Nous sommes là, à attendre Merlin sait quoi, priant pour que personne ne passe et ne vienne nous séparer. Nous sommes là, comme toujours …

« Putain Malefoy, et on fait quoi, là maintenant ? » Je soupire, et détourne le regard. Cet amusement dans tes yeux, je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi faut-il que tu vois toujours tout comme un amusement ? « Tu veux encore te battre ? Ca ne t'a pas suffit tout à l'heu … »

**Sucker love, a box I choose**

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase, ta bouche vient de s'écraser sur la mienne. Me réduisant au silence. Mais tu te trompes d'heure, là, Draco … Il est trop tôt pour ces échanges là, nous n'en étions encore qu'à compter nos bosses et nos bleus.

Quand tu éloignes tes lèvres des miennes, un seul mot m'échappe : « Pourquoi ? »

**No other box I choose to use**

« Changement de règles, Potter … »

Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, pour qu'ainsi tu veuilles jouer autrement … Toi aussi tu t'es enfin lassé de tout ça ? Toi aussi tu ne comprends plus le sens de ce que l'on fait ? Tu ne sais plus dans quelle direction on était censés partir ?

« Viens … » Ta voix comme un murmure, comme une promesse que trop souvent le soir j'ai feint de croire, qui m'a dupé le premier si souvent.

**Another love I would abuse**

Mais il faut croire que j'aime tendre le bâton pour me faire battre, et que creuser ma propre tombe a quelque chose de jouissif pour moi, parce que oui, je te suis. Je te laisse m'entraîner dans cette même salle, où hier, il y a à peine quelques heures, nous …

« Hier je t'ai dit non, et là, tu crois que je vais changer d'avis ? » C'est presque de la colère qui transparaît dans ma voix, mais moi je crois que cette fois c'est surtout de la fatigue. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas que tout ça ne rime à rien …

Ou est-ce que tu ne peux décidemment pas renoncer ?

« S'il-te-plaît, Harry … » Ta voix, comme un souffle vient se glisser jusqu'à moi, mais désolé, cette fois ça ne marche pas.

« Arrête de jouer la comédie, Malefoy, ça ne prend plus ! »

Tes yeux s'agrandissent l'espace d'une seconde, je crois bien, mais tu te reprends bien vite. Et cet air désolé, presque tendre que tu affiches … Merlin, Malefoy, tu feins de mieux en mieux des sentiments qui te sont pourtant étrangers !

« S'il-te-plaît … »

Et moi je sais de moins en moins te résister …

**No circumstances could excuse**

Pourquoi est-ce que ma bouche vient rejoindre la tienne alors que je n'en ai pas envie ?

Pourquoi est-ce que mes mains se font aussi fébriles que les tiennes alors que ça me dégoûte ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je gémis, tremble, te désire alors que mon esprit est déjà parti si loin de toi ?

**In the shape of things to come**

Tes lèvres viennent effleurer mon oreille.

« Harry, je te l'ai dit, les règles du jeu ont changé … » Tu mords doucement le lobe de mon oreille, puis ta tête vient s'échouer dans mon cou, tes cheveux chatouillent ma peau nue. « Cette fois … cette fois c'est ton tour. »

Hein ? Mon tour de quoi ?

Et là, comme dans un film au ralenti, comme dans un rêve dans lequel je serais prisonnier, je te vois te retourner, et t'allonger sur le sol. Ton ventre nu touche les dalles froides, et tu frisonnes, mais ne bouge pas. Tes bras viennent encadrer ton visage, le cachant à moitié … Comme si tu avais honte. Honte de quoi ? De m'offrir ce que je crois comprendre ?

« Harry, changeons les rôles pour une fois … Viens, cette fois c'est moi qui … m'offre à toi. »

Ainsi c'est comme ça, à présent … Tu te donnes à moi, tu renverses les rôles. Tu m'offres de prendre à mon tour cette place de dominant dont tu raffoles tant. C'est à ce point ?

Le jeu en vaut la chandelle à ce point, Malefoy ?

**Too much poison come undone**

Tu es prêt à ce sacrifice pour que le jeu continue ?

**'Cause there's nothing else to do**

Nous en valons vraiment le coup, tu crois ?

**Every me and every you**

Je ne sais pas qui de toi ou de moi est le plus fou, en cet instant ... Est-ce toi d'accepter ce qui te répugnais tant ? Est-ce moi de prolonger ce jeu dont je ne veux plus ?

**Every me and every you**

Je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus inconscient, alors ... Toi, pour te laisser faire alors que tu détestes ça ? Moi pour prendre une place qui ne me ressemble pas ?

**Every me ... he**

Ou est-ce que c'est juste nous ? Est-ce qu'on n'agit pas comme nous en avons l'habitude, avec simplement cette envie de croire que nous sommes en train de changer ? Moi je crois que nous avons juste fait retomber la pièce sur l'autre face, cette fois, mais que nous parions toujours avec les mêmes dés.

**Sucker love is known to swing**

Et bien, soit, alors, prolongeons l'instant, puisque tu en as envie. Même si c'est pour la dernière fois, même si je n'y crois pas, ou plus …

**Prone to cling and waste these things**

Je te vois frémir quand mon corps vient s'écraser sur le tien. Finalement, tu n'as peut-être pas envie de ça, qui sait ? Mais tu m'as offert cette possibilité, et je vais m'en servir. Quitte à me convaincre avec ça que nous avons eu tort de continuer à jouer … A nous convaincre.

**Pucker up for heavens sake **

Tu ne me montres pas ton visage, peut-être as-tu trop honte pour ça … Ton amour-propre en prend un coup, alors que je te prends, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? Et bien, tant pis pour toi ! Serre les lèvres et serre les poings, si tu ne veux rien me donner. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te prendre.

**There's never been so much at stake**

Alors que je suis en toi, allant et venant dans ce corps que j'ai l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois, je vois la sueur couler sur ton dos, tes phalanges blanchir à force d'être serrées comme ça ...

Tu as mal ?

**I serve my head up on a plate**

Tu souffres, c'est ça ? Par Merlin, et pourtant, tu ne me dis à aucun moment d'arrêter ! A quoi ça rime, Draco ? Je croyais que celui qui aimait souffrir, ici, c'était moi !

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » Je lâche ces mots entre mes dents serrées, tant je suis pris dans ce que je fais. Il est dur de se couper en plein élan, mais il y a des limites à ce que je veux te faire endurer.

« Sûrement pas ! Je ne suis pas si faible, voyons, Potter … »

Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Et c'est dans un grand râle que je m'enfonce de nouveau en toi, cette fois brutalement. Tu pousses un cri, puis te mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Peut-être bien qu'en fait, il n'y pas de limite à ce que j'ai envie de te faire subir.

**It's only comfort, calling late**

Et peut-être n'y a-t-il pas de limite à ce que toi, tu es près à supporter pour que le jeu continue, même un instant de plus.

Car si je t'ai fait mal, je n'en ai rien su. Si je t'ai fait souffrir, tu ne m'en as rien dit. Si tu m'en veux, me le diras-tu ?

Regrettes-tu ce que nous faisons ? Si on revenait en arrière, aurais-tu refait le même choix ?

**'Cause there's nothing else to do**

Parce qu'au nom du ciel, Draco, qu'est-ce qui peut mériter que tu t'imposes ça ?

**Every me and every you **

Qu'on s'impose ce qu'on se fait ?

**Every me and every you**

Et qu'on recommence jour après nuit, nuit après jour ?

**Every me ... he**

Hein, dis-moi ?

**Every me and every you**

Tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui se font autant de mal et autant de bien, sans comprendre pourquoi, sans jamais se poser la question, sans chercher à comprendre … Dis, à part nous, tu en connais beaucoup ?

**Every me ... he**

Moi je commence à me demander si nous n'avons pas perdu la tête, tous les deux. Et surtout je me demande jusqu'où on ira si aucun de nous ne décide de mettre le mot fin sur cette histoire qui n'a pas d'avenir.

**Like the naked leads the blind**

Je ne sais plus comment tout ça a commencé, je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux est venu chercher l'autre … C'est comme si ces rapports avaient toujours existé entre nous, comme si rien ne pouvait empêcher qu'on se téléscope, chaque jour avec hargne, chaque nuit avec envie.

Mais dis-moi, si on ne sait d'où l'on vient, est-ce qu'au moins on sait où l'on va ?

Parce que moi je n'en sais rien …

Quand ma jouissance est enfin arrivée à son terme, je me retire doucement de toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te prendre dans mes bras, comme tu le fais parfois après m'avoir fait l'amour la nuit. Après m'avoir baisé, devrais-je dire. C'est ce que je t'ai crié hier, dans cette même salle.

Mais je n'ai jamais pensé à toi en ces termes. Même si je ne vois pas où est l'amour dans cet acte qui suit et précède chaque fois une autre journée à se rouer de coups …

Je m'assois sur ce sol froid, et soupire. Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux collés par la sueur sur mon front.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va s'arrêter ? » Et avant que tu ne répliques quelque chose d'ironique ou de détaché, quelque chose qui nous éloignerait encore de cette vérité qu'on refuse de voir tous deux, j'ajoute : « Tu sais très bien que ça ne peut pas continuer. »

Mon ton est un peu dur, un peu froid. Comme tu l'es si souvent. Même quand tu me souris. Même.

Tu te retournes, et te rassieds. Ton corps fin, déjà blessé par notre bagarre de toute à l'heure, a été meurtri par mes assauts. Et je te découvre comme je dois l'être après chaque étreinte sur les sols durs du château … Ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Et je n'aime pas me voir dans la peau du bourreau. Il n'est pas beau ton rôle, Draco. Je crois que je préfère celui de victime, je sais mieux y jouer …

« Il est où ton problème, Potter ? » Ton ton est mordant, plus incisif que tes dents quand elles se plantent dans mon cou, plus cinglant que tes poings quand ils s'abattent sur mes tempes, plus douloureux que tout ce qu'on se fait subir. « Pourquoi veux-tu que cela cesse ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait subitement prendre cette décision ? »

« Ce n'est pas subitement, c'est juste que ... »

« Que quoi ? » Ne crie pas comme ça, je sais qu'il fait encore jour, mais nous sommes passés à cet autre moment, là, sur ce sol glacial. Tu mélanges tout, et je ne sais plus où je suis, où nous allons !

Tu te remets debout, te rhabilles, et la scène me rappelle trop celle que nous avons vécus hier soir …

**I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind**

« Tu en as marre de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Comment pourrais-je en avoir marre ? La question n'est même pas là ! Pour que je veuille te détester, il faudrait déjà que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi, et ce n'est pas le cas ! » Et oui, Malefoy, si tu veux nous mener sur ce terrain-là, je peux y aller aussi …

Je me lève à mon tour, enfile mes vêtements à la va-vite, et me plante devant toi. Ton regard est trouble, et j'imagine que j'ai le droit d'y lire que tu es blessé, que tu as de la peine. Ou peut-être es-tu juste vexé.

Tu te raidis, et je te vois reculer d'un pas vers la sortie. Tu renifles et me fais dans un sourire sarcastique :

« Oh, très bien, si c'est comme ça que tu le vois … »

« Mais je ne peux pas le voir autrement, enfin ! Tu vois bien que tout ça ne rime à rien … Il n'y a rien entre nous, ça ne veut rien dire ce qui nous unit. »

« Non, en effet. »

Là, c'est moi qui me raidis. Ce sérieux dans tes yeux, cette constance dans ta voix. Là, tu ne joues plus. Tu penses ce que tu dis ? Tu crois vraiment que ...

**Sucker love I always find**

« Je crois en effet que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, Potter. »

**Someone to bruise and leave behind**

Et tu tournes les talons, quittant cette pièce, j'en ai l'impression pour toujours.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette impression.

Combien de temps est-ce que je reste planté là avant de m'élancer à ta poursuite ? Trop sans doute, car quand je me précipite dehors, tu n'es plus là. Soyons honnêtes, comment pouvais-je espérer que tu sois encore là, après ça ? Tu as laissé au placard ton honneur et tes principes, juste pour qu'on s'étreigne encore, juste pour qu'on s'affronte encore … et je t'ai rejeté.

Je t'ai rejeté avec ces mêmes mots qu'on se balance pourtant si souvent au visage en journée. Sauf que là, on était en train de jouer la partition du soir, et que je me suis trompé dans les notes. Tu as mélangé le jour et la nuit, Draco, et je ne savais plus où on en était.

Mais après tout, rien de tout ça ne compte vraiment … Parce que j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais plus de toi, plus de tout ça, et c'est ce que j'ai obtenu.

Tout va bien.

**All alone in space and time**

Je repars, quittant enfin moi aussi cette pièce qui ne renfermera désormais plus que le souvenir de ce qu'on y a fait. Je referme derrière moi cette porte qui scelle à jamais le secret de ces instants où nous avons parodié une passion que nous n'éprouvions pas.

Je traverse sans bruit ces longs couloirs, où murmurent encore les échos de nos cris et de nos coups, où courent encore les rires ironiques et cruels qui accompagnaient chacune de nos piques et de nos insultes … Tout n'est que fantôme maintenant, le rideau retombe.

Plus rien de ce que nous étions ne reviendra jamais dans ces lieux. Il n'y aura plus que toi, et moi. Plus ensemble. Juste toi. Et juste moi.

**There's nothing here but what here's mine**

Ceux que nous aurions dû être depuis toujours. Deux individus sans aucune interaction, sans aucun lien. Même pas ennemis, surtout pas amants.

Deux inconnus. Ce que nous aurions dû être, depuis le début.

**Something borrowed, something blue**

Mes pas m'ont guidé, presque malgré moi, jusqu'en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Comme pour vérifier que tu n'y étais pas. Que là aussi, rien ne resterait de nous. Qu'enfin tout Poudlard serait vierge de nous.

De tout ce que nous étions.

**Every me and every you**

De tout ce qu'on aurait pu être.

**Every me and every you**

Moi, je ne serais plus jamais vierge de toi. Mon corps et mon cœur sont marqués de toi à jamais. Mais je peux peut-être encore sauver mon âme. C'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire en mettant fin à ce jeu.

**Every me ... he**

Je m'assois sur la dernière marche de la tour, et reste là un moment, à regarder le ciel par la petite fenêtre. Comme tout paraît différent, vu de jour. Tout est calme, et en même temps plein d'une vie qu'il n'y a pas la nuit. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit, mais c'est comme si je le redécouvrais pour la première fois. C'est agréable …

Porter un nouveau regard sur les choses, repartir à zéro. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

**Every me and every you**

La porte dans mon dos est toujours close. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Peu importe ce qu'elle renferme, ça ne me concerne plus. L'avenir, mon avenir ne s'y dessine plus. Ton empreinte ne s'y découpe plus.

Je suis bien ici, enfin seul. Enfin libre. J'ai envie d'y rester encore un peu, et de savourer cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvre devant moi.

Je crois même que je vais y rester jusqu'à ce soir, tu sais, à regarder le soleil partir, le jour décliner.

**Every me ... he **

Et peut-être que si j'y reste assez longtemps, je pourrais t'y voir.

Sans doute que ce soir, tu seras là, non ?


	3. Aveuglement

Bonjour,

Contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé dans le premier chapitre, cette fic ne sera pas en deux parties, mais en quatre. Je sais que ça en réjouira certains, qui espéraient très fortement avoir une suite.

C'est vrai que pour moi, cette fic pouvait s'achever sur la fin du deuxième chapitre. Mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que si je tombais sur une chanson m'inspirant fortement pour une suite, pourquoi pas ? La seule condition étant pour moi que cette suite apporte quelque chose au sujet de la fic, qu'elle fasse évoluer quelque chose au lieu d'être simplement dans la répétition.

Lol, en fait je ne sais pas si ce but est atteint, mais je trouvais intéressant d'introduire l'élément présent dans ce chapitre. Ca relance assez le thème, je pense, pour arriver à une « fin » différente dans le quatrième chapitre, qui arrivera dans quelques temps.

J'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez cette suite !!! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à tous pour vos reviews, remarques et encouragements sur les deux autres chapitres, tout ça m'a beaucoup portée pour écrire cette suite : )

Bonne lecture !

**Rating** : K +

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la chanson « You give love a bad name » (paroles en gras) est à Bon Jovi.

**Note** : texte : POV Draco. Chanson : POV Harry.

* * *

**Addiction**

**Partie III – Aveuglement**

Potter est amoureux.

Potter est amoureux ?

Potter est … amoureux !

Je ne peux pas le croire. Ce salaud est tombé amoureux. Il a osé tomber dans le piège, se faire avoir par les sentiments … Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Ce n'était pas dans le contrat, ça. Pas dans les règles du jeu.

On n'avait jamais parlé de tomber amoureux. Mais lui l'a fait ! Ce connard ! Potter est amoureux. Amoureux, comme si ça rentrait dans notre relation. Et bien non ! Pas d'amour dans cette partie là de l'histoire ...

Harry est amoureux. Et pas de moi !

Heureusement, me direz-vous : on n'avait pas prévu ça entre nous. Mais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un … ça brise les règles du jeu.

Parce que maintenant que ce crétin a craqué pour sa jolie midinette, le jeu est fini. Game over ! Parce que je le connais : il a beau s'être défilé d'entre nous, le lionceau est fidèle. Fidèle et romantique.

Alors pour le décoller de son coup de cœur, ça va être dur.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la première chose que j'entende ce matin en me réveillant soit ces trois mots maudits : « Potter est amoureux. » Merci bien, mais je connais meilleur réveil matin … Je connais des lendemains de nuits plus exotiques … tout comme j'ai connu nuits plus érotiques, remarquez.

Je me disais bien aussi, que ça faisait une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés, Potter et moi, que ce soit de nuit ou de jour. Je pensais juste qu'il reprenait des forces, pour tout … étreintes ou bagarres, il lui fallait être en forme.

Mais non, monsieur était parti conter fleurette à une demoiselle … et il me revient amoureux transi, sa pétasse au bras !

Oui, un Malefoy, même un Draco Malefoy peut parfois être vulgaire ! Mais merde, regardez-le, se pavaner au bras de cette imbécile ! La sœur Weasley, en plus … Quel manque de goût -réciproque : ils ne pouvaient pas plus mal se choisir tous les deux.

Et les voilà qui traversent le couloir. Regardez ces abrutis qui se retournent, tout sourire, sur leur passage. Manquerait plus que les félicitations soient de mise ! Ah, les voilà qui s'approchent. C'est bon, je connais la parade : masque froid et impassible, hostilités ouvertes.

C'est le jour après tout, et le jeu n'a peut être pas changé à ce niveau-là.

Oh oui, regarde donc par ici, Potter, regarde comme j'accueille ta nouvelle trouvaille. Et pan ! Un regard froid rien que pour toi !

**Shot through the heart**

Je sens, comme un automatisme que je ne peux même pas réprimer, ma lèvre supérieure se retrousser.

« Alors Potter, on se promène dans la basse-cour avec sa dinde … Je me disais que ça faisait quelques jours que je ne te voyais plus. Tu étais en pleine chasse. »

Ton regard noir vient me percuter en retour.

**And you're to blame**

Je maintiens bien en place mon sourire sarcastique que je te réserve dans les grands jours. Parce que c'est bien un grand jour, n'est-ce pas, Potty ? Je croise les bras lentement, m'appuie sur le mur derrière moi d'un air nonchalant savamment travaillé. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas, me dépasses, la belette femelle toujours pendue à ton bras.

« Oh oh oh ... On fuit les hostilités, Potter ? Tu n'aimes plus ça, les rencontres avec ton cher Malefoy ? »

**You give love a bad name**

Quelques Serpentards autour de moi ricanent, me soutenant dans cette magnifique pique verbale que je viens de te lancer. Sauf que je viens de te rater.

Tu es reparti, sans même m'accorder un autre regard.

Potter, je te hais, du fond du cœur. Et ce depuis le premier jour. Depuis la première nuit. Rien n'a changé.

Sauf peut-être que je te hais encore plus aujourd'hui. Tu es reparti, avec elle. Comme si je n'existais pas. Mais je suis là, ne l'oublie jamais …

Quand je te retrouve, une heure plus tard, tu l'as enfin lâchée. Elle est partie nous pondre un œuf dans son poulailler, nous laissant enfin en paix.

Je cache ma surprise de te croiser à nouveau dans ce couloir, et reprend notre joute verbale à laquelle tu n'as même pas daigné participer tout à l'heure. Mais je vais jouer plus finement cette fois, si tu le veux bien. Je m'approche de toi, le Gryffondor avec qui tu discutais s'éloigne en me voyant arriver.

Je fais souvent cet effet là, je sais.

Tes yeux s'écarquillent un instant, mais je te reconnais ce courage là, toi tu ne cilles pas. Tu te campes sur tes jambes, comme si tu m'attendais. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'attendais réellement ?

Si ?

La parade avec la rouquine, c'était juste pour m'attirer, c'est ça ?

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais … » Mon sourire te désarme une seconde. A moins que ça ne soit ces mots que je viens de te murmurer, afin que tu sois le seul à les entendre.

**An angel's smile is what you sell**

Je me penche vers toi, et t'agrippe le bras, comme si j'ouvrais les hostilités.

C'est peut-être bien le cas, d'ailleurs.

Ma bouche remonte en un souffle presque indistinct de ton cou jusqu'à ton oreille. Je te sens frissonner. Mais à peine. Je crois qu'à mon contact, tu as appris à te maîtriser. Un point pour toi, Harry !

« Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper, Harry … »

Est-ce comme un très léger gémissement que je perçois, alors que je prononce ton nom ? Tu es peut-être heureux de me retrouver, après tout …

**You promise me heaven, then put me through hell**

Laisse-moi doucher ton enthousiasme, je t'en supplie.

**Chains of love got a hold on me**

« Tu as cru pouvoir te cacher derrière cette fille. Tu as eu tort. Je te retrouverais. Toujours. »

Je relâche ton bras, te lance un regard triomphant, avant de tourner les talons, et de repartir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je sens ton regard me brûler longtemps le dos avant que je ne disparaisse de ta vue.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seul dans un recoin que je m'appuie contre un mur, pour reprendre mon souffle. Depuis quand nos échanges m'épuisent-ils autant ? Je dois me ressaisir, on va finir par croire que c'est toi qui as le dessus dans ce jeu où je suis pourtant passé maître.

Toute la journée grouillera de ces rumeurs incessantes : Potter est amoureux, Harry par-ci, Ginny par-là … Mais aussi, la plus délicieuse d'entre toutes, celle que j'ai aimé entendre encore et encore : Malefoy a provoqué Potter. Oui mon agneau, la guerre est rouverte, tu es de nouveau ma proie.

Le soir vient de tomber, je me relève de mon lit, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ma langue passe lentement sur ma bouche : je crois que je me régale à l'avance de ce qui va advenir.

Car tu seras là, ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? A attendre. A m'attendre, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Je sors sans bruit, m'enfonce dans les ténèbres de notre école.

Dis, tu seras là ?

Je descend et monte des escaliers, me faufile dans les couloirs.

Tu m'attends, n'est-ce pas ?

Je gravis enfin l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie. C'est là qu'on se retrouve souvent. Qu'on se retrouvait en tout cas.

J'arrive, tu sais … Es-tu là ?

**When passion's a prison, you can't break free**

Je reprends mon souffle. J'ai couru ? Je dois être fou.

Mais peut être pas autant que toi. Qui est là.

**You're a loaded gun**

Je pose une main sur la pierre froide, comme pour calmer la chaleur qui m'envahit alors. Je rejette une mèche de cheveux en arrière, et souris. Tu restes là, impassible, assis sur la toute dernière marche. Soit, joue à l'indifférent si tu en as envie.

Moi, je joue. J'avance mes pions, relance les dés pour toi. J'avance doucement, glisse une main le long de ma cape dans un léger frôlement de tissu. Ton sourcil droit se soulève imperceptiblement. Ah, je suis en bonne voie.

Arrivé quelques marches plus bas que toi, je m'arrête. Te souris encore. Me penche, approche mon visage du tien …

**There's nowhere to run**

Tu soupires. De lassitude ? De renoncement ? De ... désir ?

Mes lèvres sont maintenant si près des tiennes que je n'arrive plus à distinguer mon souffle du tien ... Qui soupire ainsi, maintenant ? Toi, moi … nous ?

Je vais pour t'embrasser, mais tu détournes le visage. Quoi ! En plus de sembler indifférent tu joues les vierges effarouchées, Potter ?

Ne crois pas que tu m'échapperas. Pas ce soir ! Pas encore. Tu m'as fui toute la journée, protégé par ta petite copine, mais maintenant sois un homme un peu. Un vrai, merde !

J'empoigne ton visage de ma main et le tourne brusquement vers moi. Voilà, là, tu vois combien je suis en colère ? Tu lis assez en moi à présent ?

**No one can save me**

Tes yeux me fixent, avec gravité. Je n'y lis ni désir, ni excuse, ni peur non plus. C'était bien de la lassitude je crois, dans ton soupir tout à l'heure. Mais je te comprends : moi aussi je serais lassé après une journée passée avec la belette femelle.

Je vais te la faire oublier, crois-moi !

Mon autre main vient se plaquer de l'autre côté de ton visage, et mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les tiennes, avec force.

**The damage is done**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à t'embrasser comme ça. Mais une chose est sûre, une chose certaine et définitive.

Ce soir, tu ne m'as pas rendu mon baiser.

Je te hais, Potter !

« Va te faire foutre ! » Et je suis reparti.

Oui, je crois bien que ce soir c'est la seule chose que je t'ai dite. Pas brillant. Je devais être fatigué. Je fatigue un peu en ce moment.

A moins que ce ne soit toi qui me fatigues.

**Shot through the heart**

Je ne te revois que le lendemain. Toujours avec elle. Toujours avec celle qui t'accapare, te vole à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de ...

De quoi d'ailleurs ? Je sais que je n'aurais rien à faire, au fond. Tu reviendras de toi-même. Comment pourrait-elle faire le poids face à moi ? Comment pourrais-tu rester amoureux d'elle, hein ?

Je joue l'indifférent à chaque fois que je te croise, maintenant. J'essaie même d'éviter de te croiser, d'ailleurs, ça n'en sera que meilleur. Je veux que tu te languisses de moi. Que tu regrettes.

Et que tu viennes me supplier. De te prendre.

De te reprendre.

**And you're to blame**

Ce que je ne ferais pas, d'ailleurs. Ou pas tout de suite. Je veux avant que tu comprennes ce qu'il en coûte de négliger un Malefoy, d'oser lui préférer une moins qu'une rien. Personne ne peut m'égaler, et je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te pousser à aller voir ailleurs !

Potter, tu m'entends ? Tu comprends ce que je ressens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu conçois bien que tu fais fausse route en préférant offrir ton corps, tes étreintes, ton âme à cette fille là …

**You give love a bad name**

Tu vois bien, n'est-ce pas, que tu t'illusionnes ? Tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est évident. Qui crois-tu tromper, avec cette pseudo histoire d'amour ?

Tu te crois amoureux, tu cherches juste à te protéger … Je te fais peur, hein ?

« Malefoy, arrête ça … »

Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! C'est que tu m'aurais presque fait peur, là … J'arrête de frapper du poing ce mur devant moi et me retourne. Je te fais face, te lançant mon regard glacial. Tu le sais bien, c'est la journée. Je joue au méchant.

Parce que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, tu le sais bien. Un putain de jeu auquel tu ne veux plus participer ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut à la fin ?

**I play my part and you play your game**

« Que j'arrête quoi, Potter ? » Je suis ton regard du mur jusqu'à mon poing rougi. Je lève un sourcil et prend cet air moqueur que je te sais détester : « Oh, ça ? Oui, je comprends … Tu préfères quand c'est sur toi qu'il s'abat ? »

« Si tu préfères … oui. »

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Ca y est, tu as compris. Ca y est, tu reviens dans l'arène, tu reprends la partie là où nous l'avions laissée.

**You give love a bad name**

Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un leurre cette amourette que tu m'as donnée à voir ...

**You give love a bad name**

Je vois tes lèvres s'entrouvrir de nouveau tandis que tu t'approches doucement de moi. Quand tu n'es plus qu'à quelques centimètres, si près que je pourrais causer de réels dégâts si je laissais mon poing s'abattre sur cette belle peau déjà balafrée …

Et là, là, Potter, je t'entends me murmurer :

« Mais ce sera la dernière fois, Malefoy. »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Ou deux, peut-être.

Quoi ?

Quoi ...

Quoi !

« Quoi ? » Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? La dernière fois pour quoi ?

Les bras ballants, je ne réagis pas quand tu te glisses dans mes bras, enfouissant ton visage dans les replis de ma cape. C'est dans un murmure que je t'entends soupirer ces quelques mots maudits …

« Ce sera la dernière fois : coups ou étreinte, comme tu veux. Je te laisse le choix, Malefoy. Mais ce sera la dernière fois. Après, je retournerais auprès de Ginny, et tu nous laisseras tranquilles. »

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je t'ai repoussé violemment, reculant de quelques pas. Heureusement que personne n'est passé à ce moment-là dans le couloir. Quoique je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais craint le plus : qu'on nous découvre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou que j'ai l'air de te fuir ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Rien, je le sais. Rien qui ne conviendrait assez à la haine que j'éprouve, à la rancœur qui me déchire. Tu as bafoué mon honneur, sale petite vermine …

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

**Paint your smile on your lips**

Alors je souris. Comme toujours. De ce sourire froid et ironique qui ne veut plus rien dire. Qui n'a jamais su rien te dire !

« Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps, Potter : un Malefoy ne passe pas après une Weasley. Tu ne crois pas que je vais me contenter de tes restes … » Je ricane, et tente d'ignorer que tu secoues la tête d'un air désolé, d'un air salement apitoyé. Ah, je te fais pitié ! Tu vas te la prendre en pleine gueule ma pitié à moi, tu vas voir !

**With blood red nails on your fingertips**

« Je te laisse à ta déchéance, mon pauvre Potter … Si tu veux rester avec la vermine, vas-y. Je ne te retiendrais sûrement pas. Tu es déjà souillé, de toutes façons. Comment pourrais-je vouloir poser encore la main sur toi, même une dernière fois. »

« Tant pis, alors. »

Tant pis pour qui, alors ? Pour toi ? Pour moi ?

Non, non … non, ne pars pas. Quoi ? Tu tournes les talons, c'est fini, comme ça ? Sans rien dire, sans rien faire.

**A school boy's dream, you act so shy**

« J'en trouverais bien d'autres que toi pour m'amuser, tu sais ! Oui, Potter, c'est ça, casses-toi … » J'ai dû rire à ce moment là, mais je crois bien que ça sonnait faux. Dommage. « Si tu crois être le seul avec qui je pouvais faire tout ça, tu te gourres ! »

Plus je parle, plus tu t'éloignes. Je ne sais plus bien si tu as ralenti, ou si c'est moi qui ai commencé à te suivre, mais tu ne paraissais plus si loin, tout à coup.

« Potter … Tu ne sais pas quelle chance tu es en train de laisser passer, franchement … mais je ne te retiendrais pas, parce que tu ne le mérites pas. Mais alors pas du tout ! »

Qu'est-ce que je cherchais à faire, en disant tout ça ? Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas ces mots qui t'auraient retenu. Quoique … La haine et la provocation tu y répondais, avant. Non ? Tu aimais ça. Comme moi.

N'est-ce pas ?

**Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**

Ah, tu te retournes enfin. Je stoppe net. On se jauge un moment, guettant chacun les réactions de l'autre. Je sens mon corps se tendre, traversé d'une sourde mais délicieuse jouissance : nous reprenons la joute, Harry. Ca y est, nous revoilà, deux adversaires prêts à se bondir dessus. Que c'est bon de nous retrouver.

« Ca c'était avant, Malefoy. C'est fini. Je te l'ai dit. »

Pourquoi faut-il que tu viennes tout briser ?

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû commencer ce petit jeu avec moi, Draco. Tu as scellé ce qui allait nous arriver depuis le début. Dès le premier baiser tu aurais dû savoir que nous aurions dû en rester aux coups … »

**You're a loaded gun**

Je te hais, Potter !

Je crois bien que c'est ce que je t'ai hurlé quand je me suis jeté sur toi pour te rouer de coups. Comme tu me l'avais demandé. Tu m'as laissé le choix des armes, mais dans une guerre, Potter, tu devrais savoir que les caresses n'ont pas leur place.

Sauf dans la nôtre. Mais elle est révolue. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Comment as-tu pu nous condamner ainsi ? Comment as-tu pu me tourner les talons ? Comment as-tu pu te tourner vers elle, alors que j'étais là, moi ? Mille fois supérieur, te connaissant mille fois mieux !

Que sait-elle, elle, de tes peurs, de tes envies, de tes cauchemars, de tes fantasmes ? Je suis tout ça à la fois pour toi, et elle … elle ! Elle n'est qu'une fille, qu'une personne qui ne signifie rien !

**There's nowhere to run**

Pourquoi ne me renvoies-tu pas mes coups ? Pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas ce plaisir … ce dernier plaisir …

Ce n'est même pas drôle quand tu ne joues pas, Harry …

Ta main se lève enfin, mais c'est pour venir essuyer une larme sur ma joue. Non ! Pas une larme, juste de la sueur. Je n'ai même plus la force de repousser cette main qui m'humilie ...

**No one can save me**

« Pourquoi elle, Harry ? »

Tu hausses les épaules. Tournes la tête. Et avoues enfin … Me poignardant le cœur alors que j'attendais de cet aveu l'absolution. « Elle, ou quelqu'un autre … Du moment que ce n'était pas toi. »

**The damage is done**

Putain, Potter, depuis quand la haine fait-elle si mal ? Depuis quand !

« Mais moi je te haïssais tellement, Harry … » Salazar, je ne me reconnais plus, je me fais horreur ! C'est en tremblant que je t'ai dit ça. En tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as perdu. Je te hais !

« Moi aussi, Draco. Moi aussi, je te haïssais. De tout mon cœur. » De tout ton être. Oui, je le sais. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi tout ça … maintenant ?

**Shot through the heart**

« Mais maintenant, tout ça, c'est fini. » Tu secoues la tête, avant même que j'ai le temps de dire quelque chose. « Malefoy, je te l'ai dit l'autre jour : je ne joues plus. J'ai choisi d'être avec Ginny … »

« Cette sale pute ! » Je sais, je n'avais pas le droit de la traiter ainsi. Je sais. Ca n'empêche. Je l'ai dit.

Tu soupires, ne sembles même pas m'en vouloir. Je n'attire vraiment plus que de la pitié dans ton cœur, maintenant, c'est ça ? Pathétique. Cette discussion, cet échange, tout ça c'est pathétique … Je te déteste. Je nous déteste.

« J'ai choisi d'être avec elle. C'est plus sage. Nous nous en porterons tous mieux, crois-moi. »

**And you're to blame**

« Foutaises ! Ce ne sont que des conneries, Harry, et tu le sais ... » Je renifle, et ajoute en te lançant un regard noir : « Que crois-tu vraiment trouver avec elle ? »

Tu hausses les épaules : « La paix ... »

« La paix ? Splendide ! Ta vie va être tellement merveilleuse, alors, maintenant … Félicitations, Saint Potty. Et bon vent ! » Je tourne les talons, et précise avant de partir : « Mais ne viens pas pleurer après moi, après. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, jamais. »

Tu me laisses m'éloigner, et j'attends, j'espère. Quoi, au fond ? Que tu me rattrapes ? Je ne voudrais plus de toi, même si tu me suppliais, franchement !

**You give love a bad name**

Tu ne me rattraperas pas. Deux fois déjà qu'on s'éloigne, deux fois qu'on se laisse ... Ou plus peut-être ? Qui peut dire, dans cette relation étrange que nous avons établie, combien de fois nous nous sommes abandonnés pour mieux nous retrouver ?

Mais cette fois c'est définitif, je crois ... En tout cas tout sonne comme un adieu irréversible. Moi je sais en tout cas que je ne remettrais pas le couvert. Plus maintenant que j'ai compris que tu préférais vivre dans cette illusion d'une relation fade et sans attrait avec cette fille.

**I play my part and you play your game**

Si ce qui se jouait entre nous ne valait rien de plus que ça à tes yeux, c'est que je me suis trompé sur toi. Tu n'en valais pas la peine ! J'ai gâché tout ce temps avec toi, sincèrement.

J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais te rencontrer.

**You give love a bad name**

J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais te haïr.

**You give love a bad name**

J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais ...

**You give love ...**


	4. Renoncement

Bonsoir à tous,

C'est avec un grand bonheur que je vous livre le dernier chapitre. Je suis pour le coup presque triste que ce soit le dernier, tant j'ai aimé écrire cette suite que je n'avais pas prévue.

Mais comme on dit, même les meilleures choses ont une fin ! Alors je laisse le bonheur d'avoir écrit cette fic se transformer pour vous en bonheur de la lire … Je vous souhaite en tout cas de passer un bon moment avec cette fin : )

Merci de tout cœur de m'avoir suivie et accompagnée dans cette exploration de la relation qui unit ces deux personnages. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances (je crains que la fin ne soit pas très bien écrite, mais je souhaite que ça n'enlève rien à votre bonheur de lire ce texte). Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, j'espère que vous découvrirez avec autant de plaisir que moi cette magnifique chanson –elle m'a littéralement bouleversée, et vu son thème, je ne pouvais que l'utiliser dans cette fic.

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse donc découvrir cet ultime chapitre …

**Rating** : K +

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la chanson « Addicted » (paroles en gras) est à Kelly Clarkson.

**Note** : texte : POV Harry. Chanson : POV Draco.

* * *

**Addiction**

**Partie IV – Renoncement**

Il pleut. Il pleut depuis des jours, plus d'une semaine, maintenant. Il pleut, et je me demande ce que je vais faire.

Je me demande ce que toi, tu fais.

Ginny, assise sur le canapé de notre salle commune, somnole. Tous ces jours-ci, j'étais à ses côtés, lui prêtant mon épaule en guise d'oreiller dans ces moments-là.

Mais là je ne peux plus. Là, je suis juste à regarder par la fenêtre, à scruter l'horizon comme si … comme si j'allais t'y voir apparaître. Comme si tu allais fendre le ciel orageux sur ton balai, pour venir … pour venir m'enlever, me dire que tu me reprends, et que je n'ai pas à discuter.

Mon poing s'abat sur la vitre froide. Ca fait mal, mais ça a le mérite de me ramener à la réalité. J'ai encore pensé à des trucs cons, tu sais.

Je suis vraiment con.

Je crois qu'un petit tour dans Poudlard me fera le plus grand bien.

**It's like you're a drug**

Même si je ne t'y croiserais pas. Ca fait des jours maintenant que je ne t'y croise plus. Tu es là pourtant, je le sais. Je le sens. Je pourrais sentir ta haine à des kilomètres, tu sais. Mais là, je la sens de moins en moins. Tu t'éloignes.

Tu t'éloignes de moi. Je comprends, crois-moi. C'est moi qui t'y ai poussé, après tout.

Mais ça me fait si bizarre de ne plus te croiser à chaque détour de couloir, de ne plus sentir ton regard froid et hautain sur moi, de ne plus entendre le bruit de tes pas sur le sol, comme le son délicieusement annonciateur de nos rencontres. Comme maintenant, où je crois t'entendre … C'est un son que j'ai tant voulu entendre ces jours-ci que je …

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

… que je l'imagine en cet instant …

Mais non. Je ne rêve pas. Je ne cauchemarde pas non plus.

**It's like I'm stuck**

Tu es là. En face de moi.

J'ai dû rester longtemps à te contempler, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte sur le silence de ma surprise, car c'est toi qui as finalement ravalé ta fierté pour parler le premier.

« Bonsoir. »

Un seul mot. Un simple petit mot. Et pourtant mon cœur bat plus vite. Plus fort. Plus mal aussi, comme s'il voulait ma faire suffoquer, comme s'il voulait se resserrer sur lui-même pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur que tu y as imprimée. Mais c'est en se tordant qu'il me fait mal …

« Bonsoir. » Mon cerveau consent enfin à se reconnecter pour que j'arrive à te répondre. Je vois tes sourcils se froncer un instant. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre, c'est ça ? Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? T'ignorer ? Faire demi-tour ?

Et pourquoi serait-ce à moi de faire le premier pas, même si c'est pour reculer ?

**It's like I'm running from you all the time**

« Je voulais te voir. »

Et dis-moi, pourquoi, pourquoi, alors que tu oublies tout ton orgueil, tout ce que tu es pour faire la première tentative, dis-moi pourquoi moi c'est avec dureté et froideur que je te réponds ? Pourquoi est-ce que rien d'autre ne sort de ma bouche que …

« Et bien, je suis là. »

… dis, pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi me rends-tu comme ça ?

Tu m'obliges à être méchant quand je veux juste être poli, tu m'incites à être cruel quand la neutralité me conviendrait tout à fait … Tu fais de moi un être que je ne reconnais pas, que je ne veux pas être … ou ne plus être.

Et je crois que c'est en cet instant que je me suis rappelé que c'était justement pour fuir tout ça que je t'avais fui, que j'avais mis Ginny entre nous. Tu avais raison, l'autre jour, en me balançant à la gueule que je me servais d'elle comme d'un bouclier. Mais comment me défendre autrement de tout ce que tu es ? Comment me libérer autrement de ton emprise ?

Dis, comment ? Pouvais-je vraiment faire autrement ?

Tes yeux se baissent, comme si tu avais perçu mes pensées, comme si tu y cherchais une réponse. Mais laisse tomber les belles paroles, je ne veux pas t'entendre … Quel mensonge pourrais-tu encore me servir, hein ? De quelles ruses serais-tu bien capable d'user pour m'abuser ? Que comptes-tu me dire pour m'embobiner que tu n'as pas encore testé sur moi ?

**And I know I let you have all the power**

Tes yeux se baissent, ta voix se voile. Mais tu le dis quand même.

Ce simple mot. Le seul que je n'attendais pas. Le seul que tu n'avais pas le droit de dire.

« Pardon. »

**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**

Le seul qui pouvait ébranler mes certitudes. Le seul capable de me faire revenir sur ma décision.

**It's like you're a leech**

« Pardon … vraiment. »

Comme un enfant qui craint l'orage qui gronde, je me bouche les oreilles, je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je ne veux plus te voir t'excuser !

Surtout avec une telle sincérité.

**Sucking the life from me**

Non, n'avance pas. Recule, ne fais pas un pas de plus vers moi !

« Je suis … désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas … »

« Non ! »

« Non, je ne voulais pas … »

« Non, tais-toi, ne dis plus rien. Tais-toi Malefoy ! »

Ah, j'ai dit le mot de trop, je crois. Tes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi. Ta bouche se pince, laissant paraître ta moue blessée. J'ai été trop loin.

**It's like I can't breathe**

Je t'ai appelé par ton nom de famille.

Alors que c'est le soir.

**Without you inside of me**

J'ai laissé de côté la tendresse du prénom.

Alors que nous sommes face à face dans ce moment, dans cet espace-temps pile entre coups et caresses.

**And I know I let you have all the power**

Mais je ne joue plus. Tu le sais, je ne joue plus depuis quelques jours. Tu viens seulement de le réaliser.

Je me trompe ?

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

Tu viens de comprendre que je voulais vraiment te quitter. Que tout ce qui existait entre nous n'est plus, ne sera plus. Je ne veux plus de ce qui nous unissait par le passé, et ton regard me fait réaliser que tu viens juste de le réaliser.

**It's like I can't breathe**

Draco, oublie tout ce qui nous unissait. Plus rien de ce qui était ne sera.

« Oublie-moi. » J'ai failli ajouter « par pitié ». Mais je sais que ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir, tu aurais pu croire que je retombais sous ta coupe.

Tu aurais pu croire que je voulais encore jouer à tes petits jeux malsains.

« Je ne joue plus. C'est fini, Malefoy. »

**It's like I can't see anything**

« Je sais bien, Potter. » Non, ton regard troublé dément ton air assuré, ton attitude digne et froide. Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas renoncer.

Je sais bien que tu as mal. Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu encore venu ? Tu ne pouvais pas nous laisser en paix, une bonne fois pour toutes !

« Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

**Nothing but you**

Tu hausses les épaules, et pour la toute première fois depuis qu'on se connaît, pour la toute toute première fois, je vois le gris de tes yeux se teinter de tristesse, se voiler derrière une larme.

« Je ne sais pas. » J'ai deviné ces mots plus que je ne les ai entendus, tant ta voix s'est étranglée dessus.

**I'm addicted to you**

« J'ai du mal … sans toi. »

**It's like I can't think**

Quoi ?

Quoi …

Quoi !

Tu t'entends ? Tu entends ce que tu viens de me dire ? De m'avouer !

Tu es fou, Draco, complètement fou.

**Without you interrupting me**

Et pire que tout, tu m'entraînes dans cette folie, tu m'agrippes de ces mots. Tu sais qu'avec ça, tu le sais, hein, que je vais retomber dans le piège !

Comment peux-tu me faire ça, par Merlin ? Comment peux-tu me dire ça, avec cette sincérité que je ne t'ai jamais vue ? Comment peux-tu seulement penser ça !

**In my thoughts**

Et merde, qu'est-ce que je dois penser maintenant, moi ?

**In my dreams**

Que suis-je en droit d'espérer ?

**You've taken over me**

Tu as gagné la partie, une fois de plus.

**It's like I'm not me**

Et moi, moi, une fois de plus, je vais retomber dans le piège, malgré toutes mes résolutions. Malgré ma volonté, tu auras encore réussi à attirer dans tes filets cette partie de moi qui n'est pas moi.

**It's like I'm not me**

Celle qui ne s'anime qu'à ton contact.

Et sans que je puisse rien contrôler, ma main se tend vers toi, mes pensées s'aliènent, mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Je sais bien qu'en me retenant un peu, je pourrais trouver en moi assez de volonté pour te résister. Je l'ai fait plusieurs jours durant.

Mais là je ne veux pas, je crois.

**It's like I'm lost**

Là, je veux juste être le dernier des cons, et retomber dans cette relation, la seule pourrie, malsaine et mauvaise qui peut me perdre : celle qui m'unit à toi. Je veux juste arrêter quelques secondes d'être sage, raisonnable, prudent.

Malefoy, tu as toujours su me perdre. Et je vais me perdre une fois de plus, avec toi. Tu te perdras en moi, et au final, qu'y gagnerions-nous ? Qui sera vraiment gagnant, qui sera réellement le perdant de l'histoire ?

Qui de nous deux, dis ?

**It's like I'm giving up slowly**

Je te vois hésiter un instant, ton regard n'affiche cette fois ni victoire, ni violence, ni désir.

Mais que veux-tu, alors ? Ma main tendue, tu ne l'empoigneras pas, cette fois ? Tu ne me plaqueras pas contre ce mur pour me prendre une fois de plus, une fois de trop ? Tu ne me jetteras pas encore au matin, comme tous ces autres matins ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » C'est presque avec hargne que j'ai lâché ces mots entre mes dents. Quelle ironie ! Je semble te reprocher de ne pas abuser de moi, moi qui me défendais de ça quelques instants plus tôt …

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me**

« Je ne sais pas. »

Deux fois que tu me dis ça ce soir. Il ne manquerait plus que tu me répètes aussi …

« Je n'y arrive pas … Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. »

**Leave me alone**

Je te hais, Draco, de me dire ça ! Je te hais de me dire ces mots qui nous rapprocheraient si nous n'avions pas tout fait par le passé pour nous tenir loin l'un de l'autre …

**And I know these voices in my head**

« Et notre haine, alors, qu'est-ce que tu en fais, Malefoy ? Tu crois venir aujourd'hui me berner avec ces belles paroles, alors que nous sommes ennemis jurés ? » Je reprends mon souffle, comme si je venais de courir à perdre haleine. N'est-ce pas d'ailleurs le cas, n'ai-je pas passé ces sept dernières années à fuir ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous ? A te fuir ?

Toi, mon alter ego.

**Are mine alone**

« Harry … Si on oubliait tout. »

« Je ne demande que ça ! » C'est vrai quoi ! Si tu es d'accord toi aussi, restons-en enfin là, et repartons chacun de notre côté, d'accord ?

Parce que sinon, face à ce que tu me dis là, face à ce que je découvre de toi, devant ce que tu dévoiles, je ne vais pas résister …

« Restons en là, d'accord Malefoy ? » Je tente même un sourire pour faire passer la pilule.

« Non. » Le sourire repart, la pilule passe mal.

« Quoi ? Mais tu viens de dire … »

**And I know I'll never change my ways**

« Non, je ne te laisserais pas partir, Harry. »

« Mais il le faut ! »

Tu me fixes un long moment, puis soupires.

« Tu as raison. »

Ah ? Ca y est, tu comprends enfin que nous ne pourrons avancer que si nous renonçons enfin l'un à l'autre ?

**If I don't give you up now**

Tu serres les poings, puis fais un pas vers moi.

Je serre les dents, attendant le coup d'au-revoir.

Tu me le donnes, effectivement. Je chancelle à peine, pourtant Merlin sait que tu y as été fort. Pour une dernière fois, c'est normal. Ca n'en fait pas moins mal.

**It's like I can't breathe**

« Voilà, Potter. Tu peux t'en aller, c'est fini entre nous. Le chapitre est clos. »

**It's like I can't see anything**

Je hoche la tête. J'essuie doucement le fin filet de sang qui coule de ma lèvre inférieure, puis tourne les talons. Je repars. Je repas sur tes derniers mots. C'était bizarre de les entendre, mais ils étaient nécessaires. Pour toi comme pour moi, en fait. Je le réalise. Nous avions besoin de nous dire adieu clairement.

**Nothing but you**

Quand je sens soudain ta main agripper mon bras.

« Attends, Harry … » Surpris, je me retourne.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. C'est en tout cas la seule pensée cohérente qui me vient quand tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes, me volant ce baiser que nous n'aurions pas dû échanger.

**I'm addicted to you**

Je croyais que c'était fini.

**It's like I can't think**

Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait plus d'étreinte, ni de coups, ni de sourires, tendres ou moqueurs. Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait plus rien.

Plus rien du tout !

Alors pourquoi ? Alors pourquoi ce baiser !

**Without you interrupting me**

Et pourquoi est-ce que mes mains ne te repoussent pas, et pourquoi mon âme ne trouve-t-elle pas ça repoussant, malvenu, malsain, dérangeant et gênant comme toutes les autres fois ?

**In my thoughts**

Ton souffle vient un instant s'immiscer entre nous, me laissant juste le temps de glisser un « Pourquoi ? », qui se perdra bien vite dans le baiser que nous reprendrons.

**In my dreams**

Bien vite aussi tes bras m'enlaceront, mais pas … pas avec cette violence diurne que je te connais, pas avec ce désir animal nocturne qui t'anime toujours.

Tu m'enlaces, avec …

**You've taken over me**

Tu m'enlaces comme …

**It's like I'm not me**

Comme tu ne l'as jamais fait.

**It's like I'm not me**

Comme je n'ai jamais osé l'espérer.

**I'm hooked on you**

« Harry, ne pars jamais. »

**I need a fix**

« Je te le promets. »

**I can't take it**

« Je ne survivrais pas sans toi. »

**Just one more hit**

« Moi non plus … Je n'ai jamais pu. »

**I promise I can deal with it**

« Je ferais des efforts, tu verras. »

**I'll handle it, quit it**

« Je te crois ! »

**Just one more time**

« Alors je t'en supplie, ne me quitte plus jamais … »

**Then that's it**

« Je te le jure … »

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

Une larme vient se glisser entre nous. Je crois qu'elle vient de toi. Je ne l'essuie pas.

C'est beau une larme sur ton visage, tu sais.

C'est beau quand c'est sincère.

**I'm hooked on you**

« Harry, ne lâche jamais ma main quand nous marchons … »

**I need a fix**

« Ne me fais plus mal avec, alors. »

**I can't take it**

« Je ferais tout pour que tu sois bien. »

**Just one more hit**

« Tu sauras vraiment me rendre heureux ? Toi ? »

**I promise I can deal with it**

« Oui, oui ! Je le veux … Tellement … »

**I'll handle it, quit it**

« D'accord, alors … d'accord. »

**Just one more time**

« Sois mien. Juste ce soir. »

**Then that's it**

« Juste ce soir ? »

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

« … et tous les autres à venir. »

**It's like I can't breathe**

Ce soir, Draco, nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait. Même pendant ces nuits où les tabous tombaient plus vite que nos vêtements au sol, et où les barrières s'ouvraient plus vite que nos bouches pour hurler de plaisir.

Ce soir, Draco, nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait.

Ce soir, et les autres soirs.

**It's like I can't see anything**

Et ce matin, Draco, nous nous sommes ouverts l'un à l'autre comme deux aveugles qui redécouvrent la lumière du jour. Avec prudence, avec peur aussi. Avec appréhension, sans doute.

Mais sans regrets.

Ce matin, nous nous sommes vus sous un jour nouveau.

Ce matin, et tous les suivants.

**Nothing but you**

Je t'ai toujours haï, de tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme. Et tu me l'as toujours bien rendu.

Nous avons toujours voulu nous détruire l'un l'autre, au cœur de nos guerres ou de nos étreintes. Nous détruire l'un l'autre ou l'un à travers l'autre, qui sait …

Mais jamais nous n'y sommes arrivés. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

**I'm addicted to you**

Parce que nous ne pouvions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

**It's like I can't think**

Parce que nous perdions tout contrôle, toute raison, l'un face à l'autre. L'un dans l'autre.

Nous étions comme deux faces d'une même pièce, deux moitiés d'un même phénomène.

Deux … deux âmes sœurs.

**Without you interrupting me**

Nous ne voulions pas nous en rendre compte, mais nous étions déjà trop intoxiqués, trop dépendants l'un de l'autre pour arriver à nous séparer. Chacun a voulu avoir emprise sur l'autre, mais nous étions trop aveugles et inconscients pour réaliser que nous étions également sous emprise.

**In my thoughts**

Tu occupais mon esprit jour et nuit. Tu m'obsédais, littéralement.

**In my dreams**

Je te hantais, nuit et jour. Tu ne pouvais pas te détacher de moi.

**You've taken over me**

Nous étions accros l'un à l'autre.

**It's like I'm not me**

Nous le sommes toujours. Mais pas de la même façon.

**It's like I'm not me**

Nous le serons toujours, Draco. Nous serons toujours dépendants l'un de l'autre.

Mais ça ne nous fera plus jamais souffrir.

Je te le jure.


End file.
